Alec Greenway
Alec Greenway works for The Organisation and also works in Jack Calwin Training Facility. He works to train people and uses his abilities to do so. Alec lives in New York and is married. Brief History Originally Alec comes from Birmingham, England. He moved to New York at a young age and discovered he had abilities. Learning how to use them as well as how to control them, he discovered he was quite strong and gifted. He later discovered The Organisation and decided to join them to help people like him. He worked to train people and slowly his rank got higher and higher, and now Alec is a key role in Jack Calwin Training Facility. Later on, finding out that his friend and boss Jack Calwin was facing his worst nightmare, he decided to try and help stop it from happening. Realising the cause of this, he planned to stop it. The cause was Kayleigh Anne Calwin (Jack's daughter), who had accidentally made her father's nightmares become real. Alec planned to stop this from happening and abducted the baby. His plan was to kill Kayleigh and then heal her so that the nightmare will go due to it being linked with her ability. This was done. Special Abilities [[Sensory Shield|'Sensory Shield']] Alec has the ability to confuse the senses of other people. Initially he thought he had the ability to become invisible, but this wasn't the case. He cannot completely stop the senses from working, but he can create a sort of shield around himself which confuses the senses of others and prevents them from working correctly. Firstly he was shown to be able to disorient the senses of people around himself, making him pratically invisible, but this is different as he can't be seen, smelt, heard, tasted or felt when being touched upon. *''Enhanced Invisibility- Alec can make himself invisible to people, as he is able to create a sensory distortion shield around himself.'' *''Unperceptibility - He can also block other senses apart from vision. He could prevent someone from hearing him, or noticing if they'd walked into him.'' *''Extension Shield- With enough concentration, Alec is able to shield others around him, preventing them from being perceived either.'' [[Belief Induction|'Belief Induction']] This ability allows him to make other people believe him when he chooses to do so. He can make people believe that what he is saying is the truth, no matter what they think. Belief induction lets him change what the user thinks in order for them to believe him, and he can also change a person's religious beliefs even by telling them their religion is wrong. *''Belief Changing- Alec can change the beliefs of people'' [[Transmorfigation|'Transmorfigation']] Transmorfigation is the ability to turn oneself into inanimate objects. With extreme concetration the ability can be used to turn others into inanimate objects too. *''Inanimate Object Shifting- He is able to turn himself into any inanimate object that he can think of.'' *''Other People Shifitng- with concentration he is able to change other people into inanimate objects also.'' Appearance Alec has a nice smile and has hair that is described as being "brown" and "bushy". He is average height and has a big muscular body. Alec has blue eyes and is very good looking. Family It is believed that Alec's family is dead but this is unknown. However it has been revealed that his brother is actually known under the alias of "The Shapeshifter" who can mimic the DNA of other people. Category:Characters